Hidden In My Thoughts
by Le-Rain
Summary: Different setting. Ritsuka is a boy in London of 1775, and for some reason a blonde vampire has been haunting his dreams. The dreams always seem endless, but he always wakes.When he is thrown into the vampire's relm, will he be able to get out?M for lime.
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden in my Thoughts**

**Before we begin the story**

Different setting. Ritsuka is a boy in London of 1775, and for some reason a blonde vampire has been haunting his dreams. The dreams always seem endless, but he always wakes. When he is thrown into the vampire's relm of Thoughts, will he be able to get out? Rated for lemon/lime in later chaps. Yes, there are cat ears. :3

**Le Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Loveless. Nope. Notta chance. Never will. But if Yun Kouga-san feels like loning them out sometime, well, you know where to find me, sugar. ;D_

_"Ritsuka?" He heard the voice again, and spun around, ears twitching and eyes searching the darkness. The voice was deep and warm, and he recognised it immediatly. It was the voice he had been hearing at night that chilled him and warmed him, at the same time. _

_"Where are you?" He whispered, putting a hand to his head, the darkness making him feel sick and empty. Through his spread fingers he saw light appear, and raised his head, squinting. A tall figure awaited him in the distance, long hair blowing in the chilly wind that swept over them. Ritsuka went foward, and suddenly, felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned with a jump and saw the pale, handsome face above him smiling down at Ritsuka's wide-eyed expression. "Soubi." He said, and reached up to touch the face of the vampire. _

_This vampire Soubi had been visiting his dreams for the past three months, and each night, Ritsuka felt more loved than he ever had before. As though he actually mattered to someone, and wasn't just some 16-year-old brat that his mother had to put up with. Though he didn't quite know what to make of Soubi, why he saw him, why the vampire seemed to make him feel cared for, he always felt at peace. _

_Soubi pulled the boy close to him and kissed the top of his head, long, pale fingers running through Ritsuka's dark hair. The eared boy shivered, unused to fond touches, though Soubi had been acting like this for weeks now. He didn't quite understand it; why did it make him feel this way when Soubi touched him? _

_Soubi reached down and tipped Ritsuka's head up to look into his eyes. "Why do you still tremble, Ritsuka? What is it that you don't tell me?" _

_"I don't know, Soubi," Ritsuka said, averting his eyes. "maybe it's my mother." _

_"She hurts you." Soubi said, putting a finger on a bandage upon the boy's neck. "No one should hurt you."_

_Ritsuka shook his head and shrugged. "Nothing can be done, right now," He laid his head on Soubi's chest. "but to hope it gets better."_

_Soubi was silent, rubbing Ritsuka's back. He leaned down and stared into Ritsuka's eyes, then planted a soft kiss on the younger boy's lips. Ritsuka froze and moved away some. "Soubi?" He asked, a little breathless._

_"Ah, Ritsuka," Soubi said sadly. "What has your mother kept from you all of these years, making you stay locked up inside?"_

_Ritsuka tipped his head to the side, not understanding. "Is there something I don't know?" He asked, putting a hand to his mouth._

_Soubi watched him, and took the boy's hand in his own, putting another kiss there. Ritsuka shivered again, but not out of fright or displeasure. The vampire put a hand behind the boy's head and drew him close, and kissed him again, light and sweet. Ritsuka didn't know how to respond; he clutched at Soubi's shirt and shut his eyes. Soubi drew away with a small, fanged smile. "Ritsuka...I have much to show you."_

_Ritsuka reached a hand out and slowly the image of Soubi disappeared, and he sat up, in his bed again. He panted a bit, putting his fingers to his lips that still tingled. _Soubi...


	2. It Starts

**Hidden in my Thoughts**

**Got a Feeling It's About to Start**

'Kaykay. So I'm putting up another chappie. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I apologize so much for taking so long to get this up. School started RIGHT after I got the idea and put up the first chapter. --

I'm writing this chapter whilst listening to the oldschool Pokemon theme song...o0; I hate Pokemon. But the song is so damn _catchy_. xD A'ight, let's begin!

**Le Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Loveless. Nope. Notta chance. Never will. But if Yun Kouga-san feels like loning them out sometime, well, you know where to find me, sugar. ;D_

"Soubi...?" Ritsuka called, fingers nervously pulling at his overcoat, casting his amethyst gaze about with worry. He'd been wandering for such a long time, it almost felt like hours...the misted darkness that surrounded him let in no light, no telltale signs of the vampire; he felt sick at the stomache. Perhaps he should just try to wake...

A smooth chuckle suddenly sounded behind him, and he spun around, ears going back against his skull. He stared at a dark blue light that came closer and closer to where he stood, his legs feeling like deadweights that couldn't be moved. A cold, vicelike grip was set on his arm, and in what felt like a nanosecond he was staring into garnet eyes.

"Finally I get to see you..." The man before him whispered, his blue lips parting into a fanged smile like Soubi's - but there was no warmth in this vampire's smile.

Ritsuka wrenched his arm back and stared, trying to move his legs that didn't want to budge. "Who..?" He started, but before he could continue, the vampire had him shoved back against something...a wall? Where had it come from? "What...stop!" Ritsuka yelped, eyes wide with shock, back hurting from the impact.

"Ritsuka...oh, and you're just as pretty as you were through the spell." the vampire sighed, pale skin looking like a porcelain doll's, long blue hair falling free over his shoulders and back, barely brushing against the eared-boy's face.

"What are you...? Do I know you?" Ritsuka said, eyes narrowing at the man that had him captured against some invisible force.

"Ahaha, oh, that's right, you _wouldn't_ know, would you?" Again that slightly insane, smooth chuckle. The man moved his head foward and licked at Ritsuka's neck, making him squirm and gasp.

"Ah ---stop!" Ritsuka yelled, shaking his head violently.

"I've been watching you for so long now..." He told Ritsuka nonchalantly, breath tickling the boy's neck. "Ever since Soubi started coming to see you. I've been following him, you see...he happens to have some information that I want. But that's not important. What is important..." Ritsuka's hands felt like they'd been snapped above his head in iron clasps, and one of the vampire's hands slipped down to the boy's stomache. "is that you know exactly what I want." His hand slipped further down, and he gave the boy a purely mad smile.

Ritsuka cried out when the vampire's cool hand gave him a little stroke through his pants, and his face blushed lightly. "Stop," He repeated, but quietly this time.

"why?" The blue-haired man snapped, squeezing a little and making Ritsuka gasp. "Are you saving yourself? For Soubi?"

"What..?"

"Nevermind." The vampire raised his hand and pressed it against the boy's eyes; images flashed before his mind, showing just what the vampire planned on..._doing_ to him. "I can't hold out over Soubi's magic entirely...but it doesn't matter. I will make you stay here. I will have you."

The forces were dropped and Ritsuka fell hard to his knees, eyes wide and body shaking a little, ears flat.

"And the best part about this is...you can tell no one." Another smooth chuckle, and the vampire was gone.

Ritsuka felt a searing pain, and he looked down at his hand...a small "Z" was etched into the back of his hand.

Ritsuka let out a confused, choked sob and layed his head against the floor, tail between his legs, both mind and body violated.

_AUGH! It's short! It's TOO short! I'm sorry. Really I am. I don't have lotsa time. xP I'll try and update soon! _


End file.
